Denmark Complications
by JustAnotherLoneWolf
Summary: "Sometimes, you try to hide your past. You work so hard. You watch your back, what you do, you're careful. What if one day, it was all thrown away? All your work, gone? You're life that you've tried so hard to piece together falls again, all because of the same man?" Hans is back, and planning something in Denmark, with a person even more dangerous then himself. He must be stopped.
1. Meeting Again

The rain poured down on them as they were walked to their death together. The guns were pressed against their spines, reminding them that if they tried to run they would die, and end up in the water.

So basically, they were fucked.

If Megan was honest, she was scared. She hated the fear, she hated all of this. Hans and Juan pushed them on though, closer and to the cage.

Skipper took a deep breath, and looked at Megan. He hated himself for getting her into this. He had to get out of this, with his life and hers.

They got to the cage, and shoved in. Apparently Hans pushed Megan harder then Juan pushed Skipper, that or Skipper was just better on his feet, because Megan had went tumbling onto the ground. She was on her hands and knees, and looked unsteady.

"Hey," Skipper said. He walked over to her, offering her a hand to help her up, knowing most likely she wouldn't take it. When she stood up on her own, and didn't, he wasn't shocked.

She stood up on her own, and glanced at her hands. Tiny droplets of blood started coming from her palms. Great.

"This is just dandy," Megan spoke up. She wiped the blood coming from her hands on her black jeans.

"I've never had an operation go this wrong, ever," Skipper said. He leaned against the cage with a groan.

"How do you think I feel? This was my op. My idea to do this, my idea to come here, my idea to drag everyone along," Megan said.

Her eyes wandered to the bomb on the opposite side of the cage, currently being set to blow. Wasn't C-4 enough? Did they really have to go T-4 on their asses? Then again, most wanted man in Denmark for something to do with sandwiches and murder when he didn't actually do it an is determined to say what really happened, and then you have her. The girl who ruined the one mans drug trade at age 17, along with her 16 year old best friend.

"Just to make sure you two don't escape once we leave," Hans spoke up, and flicked a switch.

Skipper jumped away from the cage in shock as the electric current went though his body. His eyes met Hans', and he growled in pure hatred.

Megan had moved so she was in front of him now. "Are you alright?!" She asked. She turned and faced Hans. "Was that really fucking necessary?" She asked as she growled like Skipper had only a few seconds ago.

"Awe, is the little whore in love?" Juan asked, appearing next to Hans.

"No," came the response. "I'm a human being and I have empathy. Something you might wanna try to get, dickbag," Megan said before looking back at Skipper, the worry still lingering in her eyes.

Skipper was half tempted to yell at this guy for calling Megan a whore, then again, she handled it quite well.

"I'm okay, really," Skipper whispered as he watches Hans and Juan stare at the bomb attached to their cage. He figured they were making sure everything was going smoothly.

After maybe a minute, the two villains walked away, laughing happily. "Have fun in the twenty minutes left in your lives!" They yelled together.

"So, this is it," Megan whispered from beside him.

"I'm afraid so," Skipper whispered before he sat down, officially giving up. Normally, he was one for hope, but they couldn't touch their cage.

Meaning they couldn't defuse the bomb.

Meaning they were sitting here, awaiting their death.

A minute passed, as the two stood in silence. Megan sat down, and took Skipper's hand in hers, and started tugging on it. He sat down next to her, and looked at her.

"I never thought I would go out like this," Megan said. "I've always wanted to go out like Bonnie and Clyde. In a shootout, ya know? Where it's skull against skill," she finished.

"Well, if I call you Bonnie can I be lucky enough to see a small smile before I go?" Skipper asked, smirking at her, all in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Skipper…" Megan whispered, before looking at the ground.

"Sorry, trying to help," he answered honestly.

"I hate this. Not just for me. My baby sister isn't gonna get closure, or remember me. She lost one sibling, and now she's losing another," Megan said.

"I will never understand how you're so much like a mother to her,"

"Me either, but she's family, and I love her," Megan said.

"I see," Skipper watched as she started running her fingers across the gravel, moving a piece.

Silence again.

Skipper was going to break it, but Megan beat him to it again.

"Where's your family, Skipper? I don't mean brothers in military either. Real blood family," she asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"Classified,"

"Skipper," she shivered, and moved closer to him. "Who am I gonna tell?"

He pulled her close, and told himself it was just an instinct. "Still,"

"Skipper…please."

"Fine," he gave in, and looked down at her. So far, he was getting what he wanted. She was forgetting what was going on around her somewhat.

Was that worth admitting all his secrets though? To someone who wasn't even his team?

Yeah. Yeah, it was.

"Okay, so you already know what happened in Denmark, so I'm not gonna go into that," Skipper began. "My family was kinda like yours. My fathers name was John, and my mothers was Rose. I had an older brother named Logan, and before you ask yes my real name is actually Skipper, as I was born on a boat,"

Megan stared, intrigued by this. Skipper had a brother! Megan had assumed him to be an only child. She had no idea why, but she had just seen him as that type. As for his mothers name, Megan loved it. It reminded her of Doctor Who. She moved on from that though, because he had started talking again.

"Anyways, after the thing happened in Denmark, my family left, and went to Mexico. That's where we met your father. He helped us out, and got us out of some trouble when the Danish came after us. I'm rather grateful for meeting your father, because I got you outta the deal," Skipper said before he looked at her with a smile, which she returned for a few seconds before nudging him.

"Anyways, after that, we didn't leave Mexico, and I honestly have no idea why. I guess…I guess more information came out about me, I don't know…but-" Skipper started before Megan sat up, and laid her hand on his arm.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if it's going to upset you," she said. She wanted their last moments to be…she didn't know, but she didn't want him to be more upset then he already was. From what she had heard, the team, plus Annabella, had been knocked out and shipped back to the U.S. They were safe, yes.

That also meant death for them.

"No, I wanna tell you. Something happened, I don't know, but my family left in the middle of the night. Left me a note saying I was to dangerous for them to be around, and I haven't seen them since," Skipper said, recalling how he felt when he realized he was alone, and would never see them again. He looked down, and seen Megan had taken her hand off his arm, and had intertwined their fingers together. "What?"

"I think I have a plan to get us outta here. Well, you. All I have to do is-" Megan began before Skipper cut her off.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why? I want you to see your family again Skipper."

"For two reasons. One, it's either A. We both get out of here, or B. We both die in here. Two, my family is my past. I've accepted it," he answered. It was true. He wasn't about to go on without her. No way.

"Skipper they are family. You love them. They are family, after all," Megan responded, letting go of his hand, only for Skipper to take it right back.

"Honestly? My father was an asshole, my mother was a bitch who I hated more then my father, and my brother used to pick on me all the time and it pissed me off. I love you more then I'll ever love them," he responded, and at the, 'I love you' part, he seen her grey eyes go wide.

The way he looked at her when he said it though…he looked so…so honest, so intimate, so attractive…she could hardly breathe.

"You…You love me?" She whispered. There was no way. She was always alone. It's how she had learned to survive. She had been moving closer to him ever since they had been in here, the freezing air getting to her. Now though, she was only a few inches away from him. Her eyes had been lingering on his lips, and she shook her head slightly, mentally telling herself to stop.

She looked up into his sapphire blue eyes, and realized that was a mistake. They had amazed her from the second she had first seen them, but she didn't let anyone know that. She couldn't. She would never admit that, and that out of anyone's eye a she had ever seen in her life, she had gotten lost in his the most, almost like she was right now.

"Yes," he responded simply. "I remember we talked about this somewhat before, and you said you were alone, and always would be. I'm here to tell you that I love by a motto. 'Never swim alone.' I've accepted you into that a while ago,"

He knew exactly what she was thinking, he had learned to read her. She was staring at him, trying to read him. Trying to figure out if he had been telling the truth. Damn, it was cute. The look she was giving him was so deep in thought, it intrigued him. Not many girls he had met would really sit and think about something.

She continued to stare for a few seconds. She slowly smiled. She took a deep breath. "You know, you piss me off sometimes, well a lot, but I love you too," She said before kissing him.

He kissed her back, and smiled through their kiss. '_I finally won her over._'

A bomb went off.

* * *

**_Three Weeks Prior..._**

All Private could say was this was not how he planned to spend his day.

Sure, he didn't have any plans exactly, but this still wasn't his idea of fun.

He and his team were crouched down in the back of someone's pickup truck, which was parked in the street.

It was a good hiding place, according to Skipper. "We can spy on the enemies."

"Skippah, I really don't think-" Private started before Kowalski looked at him. Private got the idea. "Be quite Private," was the look he got.

He let out a small sigh.

Rico's stomach made a large growling sound, and Skipper shot him a look.

"Didn't you eat before we left?"

"Yup."

"And your hungry again?"

"Yup."

"Jesus Christ..." Skipper whispered, before a laughing sound was heard. He shot his head up, and watched.

"Do you want to kill us?!" Annabella yelped, staring at her best friend in pure horror.

"No," Megan responded. "If anything, I do, but with fun," she said.

Her and Annabella had been standing in their driveway. They were in bikinis, and that let the team learn a few things they didn't know.

One, Annabella had a tattoo of a dream catcher on her back.

Two, they both had their belly buttons pierced.

Three, Megan had a few small tattoos. Doris, who was with the team, swore the one on her shoulder was a sign of the Deathly Hallows from Harry Potter.

"Bitch," Annabella spat.

At that, Rico let out a loud whistle.

"Did you hear that?" Megan asked, looking up.

"It was a bird..." Annabella whined.

"Bird my ass!" Megan yelled. She ran to the patio, and came back. She threw Annabella something, which Doris believe it or not, identified it as a gun.

"They're gonna shoot us!" She whispered loudly.

"Sweetie, relax. Annabella won't let that happen..." Kowalski insured.

"I won't let what happen?"

The team turned, to see the angry faces of two girls.

**Hi everyone! I'm back, and updating! I even wrote an updating song! That will be on my profile soon too, so check back! Anyways, if you're reading this, review please! I'm still all for constructive criticism! Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! **

* * *

"I wouldn't what?" Annabella repeated.

"You wouldn't kill us," Kowalski responded. "Because…we are stalking you guys. In my fair defense, it was his idea!" Kowalski yelled as he pointed to Skipper.

"Ha, typical," Megan said with an eye roll.

"Hey, if you were trustworthy I wouldn't have to do this!" Skipper yelled back angrily.

"Trustworthy? Who is 'trustworthy' to you? Huh? Anyone?" Megan yelled, and everyone's eyes slowly drifted to the pair fighting.

"This is so stupid," Annabella said with a groan.

"Agreed," Kowalski said. "How have you been?"

"Okay, we have to go to Denmark though," Annabella said with an eye roll. She loved her job, yes, but sometimes wasn't a fan of the traveling. Time changes we're the most annoying thing ever.

After she said Denmark, all eyes, including the fighting pair, had gone to her.

Megan looked exasperated. "What part of zip it, lock it, and light the key on mother fucking fire don't you get?" She let out a growl, and stormed off, glaring at Annabella before she left.

"I'm sorry," the apology came, and her eyes went to the ground. "There's this guy who's working with a drug dealer and he's bad news, and she's really stressed and yeah,"

"What's the guys name?" Skipper asked, glaring at her. There was no way. No way in hell. He was in Hoboken.

"Uh...I'm not allowed to say. Megan is pissed at me as it is," she said with a sigh.

"It's okay Annabella, we understand," Private said with a smile, his British accent making her smile. It reminded her of a guy in a show she watches at night.

"Rico," Skipper simply said. Rico reached over, and hit the boy on the head.

"Ow! Was that really needed?"

"Yes. Anyways, Annabella, you need to talk. I'll let Rico at you if you don't," Skipper warned, before looking at Rico, who's eyes were gleaming at the mention of violence. Sure, he wasn't overly fond of hurting a girl, but it would be done if it was needed.

"Fine! God. His name is Hans Krügar, I don't know what he does exactly, and neither does Megan. He seems to be a guns dealer, bomb maker, and a bunch of other illegal stuff. Why does this matter? We're handled worse," Annabella's hands had gone to her hips, and her face had confusion and anger all over it.

All the while, the team slowly glanced at Skipper.

"You said you're going to Denmark? When exactly?" Skipper at this time stood up, and looked pissed to the core.

"A few days," Annabella said, getting the hint not to mess with him right now. "What's going on?"

"A long story, that you don't need to ever know. I'm going with you two, you handle your business, I handle mine. Deal?"

"Uh…Megan isn't gonna like that," Annabella whispered.

"Well Megan can shove her opinion up her ass," Skipper responded.

"Skipper, I think she's right. You shouldn't do this alone," Kowalski said.

"Yeah! I agree. Sure I don't know what happened, but it's never a good idea to do anything alone," Doris piped up, and Private smiled.

"She's right Skipper!" Private said, and Rico went right along with it and said, "Yup,"

Skipper took a deep breath, and huffed. "Fine. You guys can come, but mind your own business while your there. Deal?"

"Yes sir!" Three voices where heard.

"So…Why don't you guys come inside, and we'll talk about things? We have food. Sure, it'll probably taste like shit…but it's there! Or we can do takeout…and I'm gonna shut up now," Annabella muttered before she crossed the street, leaving the people on the truck.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Kowalski said, looking at his girlfriend. He took her hand, and helped her outta the truck.

"Yeah! Text me whenever you can," Doris leaned in and kissed her boyfriend, almost forgetting the people around them.

He happily kissed her back, deep in the bliss of the moment. It ended faster then they wished though.

"Can you two knock it off? It's annoying, and plus we don't want Rico to barf on the street," Skipper said.

The two pulled away, and both had a blush on their cheeks. Private just shook his head knowingly, but nobody exactly understood why.

* * *

"Well, Annabella, think of it this way. High school students are as insane as people in mental hospitals in the fifty's. What does that tell you?" Was the first thing the team heard upon walking in the house. Miranda had answered the door, since the girls were in conversation.

Upon answering the door, she hugged Skipper, and he just stood there, not exactly sure how to respond. He ended up hugging her back, as Private glared at him.

"Hey, kid," Skipper said awkwardly. At this she smiled at him, and the girls turned and faced him.

"Hey Miranda, wanna go to your room? It's adult talk," Megan said, standing up. She was in a tee shirt and shorts now, as was Annabella.

"Ew, that's boring! I'll be watching TV!" Miranda yelled before running outta the room. Megan let out a small laugh, and then stopped when her eyes landed on Skipper. "What do you want, dickwad?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Annabella didn't tell you? We're going to Denmark with you guys, she said we could as long as you were okay with it," Skipper smiled sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Megan said before turning to face Annabella.

"I never said those words…exactly…" Annabella whispered.

"Why do you even wanna go?" Megan asked angrily.

"We have business we need to take care of," Skipper said.

"It's something with Krügar," Annabella spoke up before anyone else could.

"Just great. Fantastic. Just fucking fantastic," Megan said before she started pacing. "Hijo de puta," she muttered before sitting down.

"Hate to break it to you, but no matter how much you pace and curse I'm still going. Even if it's on a different plane, and then I'll find you over there just to make you aware of what I'm capable of," Skipper said with a smirk.

"I have a suggestion," Private said suddenly.

"What?" Megan said with a groan.

"Private, is this really the time?" Skipper asked.

"Yes. You two have been arguing and it's silly! So why don't you two stop yelling for two minutes, work together, trust each other again, and be friends? Doesn't that sound swell?" Private asked.

Silence.

* * *

"Tarado," Megan spat. They looked at each other for a minute after Private said what he had, but then the Spanish insults started.

"Besa mi culo, puta," Skipper fired back.

"Hueles a mierda," Megan said with a grin.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Tu opinión es estúpido. Métetelo por el culo para mi?"

"Verga," Megan said with a growl.

"Maraca," Skipper said, and whatever that meant, Rico's eyes went wide, and Megan did not look happy.

She stared at him for a few seconds, her fist clenched. Then, she smiled, and simply slapped him across the face.

Before he could respond, she had already stormed off to her room, and slapped the door. Annabella was banging her head against the wall, and asked Private if he wanted to join.

* * *

**Now, for some translations! **

**Tarado. = Douchbag. **

**Besa mi culo, puta. = Kiss my ass, bitch. **

**Hueles a mierda. = You smell like shit. **

**Tu opinión es estúpido. Métetelo por el culo para mi? = Your opinion is stupid. Shove it up your ass for me? **

**Verga. = Dick. **

**Maraca. = Slut. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! **

"What did you say?!" Private asked.

"She told me I smelled like shit," Skipper said, avoiding the question.

"I asked what _you_ said. Not what Megan said," Private responded.

"She called me a dick, so I called her a slut. Fair game," Skipper answered simply.

"How about now?" Annabella yelled to Private.

"Almost. Go get Megan," Private said.

Kowalski watched in confusion as all of this happened. What was Private doing?

Kowalski heard a sound, and looked to his left. Rico had put on TV, soccer to be exact, and was watching it with Miranda. "What the fuck is this fuckery?!" He yelled as cheering broke out.

Now he was questioning what two of his team members were doing.

Annabella came down the hall, dragging Megan by the hair. Apparently she didn't wanna work things out.

"Okay, I think I can do this. Megan, be nice. Skipper, be nice. Face it, you're gonna have to work together eventually! Besides, why would you wanna throw such a beautiful friendship away over something so small?" Private said as he smiled at the two.

Skipper was staring at him blankly.

"Private?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Did you get that off of that stupid kids show?"

"Yes, yes I did," Private said. "Princess Self Respectra made that rule. And it isn't stupid!"

"Yes it is. See?" Skipper said, before pointing at Megan. She had tried to walk over to the couch, had gotten close, and now Annabella was trying to pull her back by her hair as Rico and Miranda laughed, and Kowalski just watched.

"You two just need to work out your issues…" Private said.

"I'll work them out if she does," Skipper said.

"Hear that Annabella?" Private yelled.

"Yup! I'm sorry Megan, but this needs to happen," Annabella said before grabbing her friends leg and dragging her.

More laughter erupted from the two on the couch, Miranda even falling off. Kowalski even laughed at this point. Skipper just watched in confusion, and Private in horror. That wasn't supposed to happen!

Annabella dragged her over, and kept her boot heel in her hand, as Megan laid on the floor. She was clearly pissed.

"Okay, we're going to Denmark together. We're gonna work as a team, like the old days! Remember that time we tried to convince Julien that he was a girl? Like that," Annabella said as she smiled at the memory.

"Or?" Megan asked, proving she wasn't gonna give in that easy.

"Or I'll steal your wallet, burn your books and replace them with Twilight, and change the Netflix password. That's right. I'll take away your means of life," Annabella smirked at her bet. She knew how good she was.

"You…You monster!" Megan yelled from the ground.

Annabella let out a laugh. "That's right! Now, give in, or else! Say goodbye to Greg!"

"Fine. Can you unhand my shoe now?" Megan asked, now more annoyed.

"Sure!" Annabella let go of her friends shoe, and Megan laid on the ground for a while more. Slowly, she stood up and got eye to eye with Skipper.

"I'm willing to do this if you are, mainly because I need Netflix and my books. We have a deal?" She asked before putting her hand out.

Skipper looked at it for a few seconds, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I may not be your number one fan but I don't have a buzzer in my hand that's gonna shock you. That's middle school," she said with a laugh.

After deciding there wasn't a threat at the moment, he reached out and shook her hand. There was a truce in his mind.

At least, for now.

* * *

Everyone stood around the table, except Miranda. She had run to go watch Alice In Wonderland.

"So, what are they doing exactly?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, it seems to be a mixture of everything," Megan said. She ran her fingers across the papers in front of her, and sighed. "Money laundering, drugs, guns, and then just causing shit,"

"Define shit," Skipper said.

"Taking people hostage, and leaving ransom notes. The most asked is fifty thousand, the least is ten thousand. The thing is, if they can't pay the ransom, they have a choice of killing someone. The thing is these people aren't killers, and get caught, so the family member is killed and dumped. The people try to tell about the ransom and the blackmail, but since the family member is dead, it's said they just went on a murder rampage," Megan explained.

"That, and the guy you know, Krügar, seems to have connections," Annabella said, picking up a paper and reading it. "According to this, he was suspected for murder way back when, hell he was even prime. Nice choice of words by the way Megan. Anyways, he got suddenly cleared and the current guy is on the run," Annabella finished.

Skipper ran his fingers through his hair. Just great.

Rico noticed this, but didn't say anything. He knew about the hatred, but didn't exactly know why.

"So, we figured Krügar was the killer back then, and the guy on the run is innocent and just freaked out. We tried getting his files, but they weren't there. Yet someone broke into the Danish embassy a while ago. So we did a few things, Annabella pulled some strings and had someone look at the footage from that day. All wiped," Megan said as she put all the papers in a pile.

"So that trail ran really cold really fast," Annabella said with a sigh. "So we've been trying to figure anything we can about Krügar. Pulling favors, and this guy is clean everywhere, except for that one time in Denmark. He's good. Who am I kidding? He's great. Me and Megan can hardly stay off radar sometimes," She said. "Anyways, can you tell us anything about him, Skipper? What happened between you two in Denmark that you wanna go with us?"

"Classified," Skipper responded simply. Megan groaned in anger.

"Okay, can you at least tell us how you _know_ him?" Megan asked.

"Fine. We were in the military together," Skipper said, and the rest of his team gasped.

"Hans?" Private asked.

"In the military?" Kowalski asked afterwords.

"How? They didn't want me!" Rico yelled.

"He was sane back then," Skipper answered.

"Did anything…dramatic happen?" Annabella spoke up.

"We could use it against him," Megan explained.

"Uhm…not that I know of," Skipper muttered before thinking back.

"Maybe something went wrong in his head?" Annabella suggested.

"PTSD effects twelve to twenty percent of military personal who served in combat," Megan said, as she looked at Annabella. The team had noticed these two seemed to work quite well.

"Meaning he may have it, and could just need treatment," Annabella said.

"He doesn't need treatment," Skipper spoke up. The two girls ignored him though.

"I'll get a hold of Edward, and have him get medical records. Has his name always been Hans Krügar?" Megan said before she turned and faced Skipper.

"Yes," he answered.

"Before we move on, who's Edward?" Kowalski spoke up.

At this Annabella grinned, and Megan face palmed and said, "Not again," under her breath.

"He's Megan's British love," she said with a grin.

"Not my love," Megan said.

"He's British?" Private spoke up. He couldn't believe it! Another British person!

"Yeah! And yes he is Megan. Have you gotten a hold of Leo?"

"Who?" Skipper spoke up. At the same time Rico just said, "Way to go Meg,"

"He's an old connection of ours," Megan said. "And yeah, I have to call again though, as we have more guests, meaning more hotel rooms, more fake information, and all that shit,"

Annabella smiled. "Try not to go insane, okay?"

"Okay," Megan said simply. She picked up her phone, and made the call.

The room was in silence, except for Miranda's movie. After a few seconds, Megan started talking.

"Yeah. Nah, that's my sister watching a movie. Yes I let her watch things about beheading because it never happens, and when it does it's not that bad. Sure they show it flopping down stairs but still…" She said before pausing.

About a minute later she groaned and said, "I never said I was good at this. Anyways, can you maybe pull some strings for two more hotels rooms, some more guns, and four more ID's?" Another pause.

"Yeah, I'll get pictures, so you can do your Leo magic. I owe you big time. Thanks. I'll get in touch as soon as I can okay?"

Megan ended the call, and turned to everyone.

"Well, Leo may wanna kill me, but we're in business. Get packing, guys. We leave soon,"

* * *

**Hey everyone! That's a wrap! Fast update, I know. I did this to prove myself to me, and 890X. I CAN UPDATE FAST WITH LONG CHAPTERS. Anyways, World Cup! Germany or Aregentina? I'm going with Germany! Also, Leo isn't mine. He's Mikadaphne28, who was nice enough to let me borrow him for this special occasion. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fast update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four! Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Everything was very hectic at HQ. The team was trying to pack, while listening to Annabella talk about what was to be done. Megan wasn't allowed in HQ, so who knows where she was.

"Okay, I know you're gonna hate this rule, but you guys are really gonna need to stay close when we're there," Annabella said. "Meaning no roaming to The National Museum of Denmark, Kowalski."

Kowalski let out a small sigh. "After everything is over?"

Before Annabella could answer, Skipper cut in. "Nope. We're getting outta that god forsaken country as soon as possible."

"Good luck telling Miranda and Megan to not go to Lego-land," Annabella said with a laugh.

"Lego-land?" Skipper repeated.

"Yeah. Ya know, the land of Lego?" Annabella said. She stopped helping Rico pack, as he was just throwing things in. She looked over to Skipper, who was doing a much better job at the entire ordeal.

"Well, then if you go there, we're leaving your ass' behind," Skipper said.

"Actually, a vacation would be rather nice. Last time we tried we ended up in Hoboken," Private said. When Annabella and Miranda looked at him, he just said, "Nasty place. You don't wanna visit."

"Fine. How about when this is done, I will take you all to any fucking land you want. Happy?" Skipper spoke up.

At this point Megan had broken into HQ, simply by picking the lock. Although she was quite about it, she spoke, making her presence well known. "We ain't going to Bon-Bon Land, that's for sure."

"Do you always have to show up in places you aren't wanted?" Skipper asked her, clearly annoyed.

"Like you did when your mom found out she was pregnant with you?" Megan shot back, a grin on her face. After a few seconds, she seemed to regret it, or she felt Annabella glare at her. "I'm sorry. Kay?"

"Whatever," Skipper responded.

The air was even tense. Sensing this, Private asked the question that was on the entire teams mind. "Why can't we go to Bon-Bon Land?"

"Yeah! Why?" Rico asked.

"Not again," Annabella said with a groan, while Megan just got a look of pure disgust on her face. "It sounds like a place Betty Boop would hang out," she said.

"Who's that?" Kowalski asked.

"A prostitute," Megan said. At the same time, Annabella had said, "A cartoon character." Apparently, Megan didn't like that answer, ash she hit her friend gently.

"What?! She's a cartoon character, Megan!" Annabella yelped.

Slowly, Skipper turned to watch the pending fight between the best friends. He remembered these fights. He had to admit, they were in a way fun to watch. The only time it bugged him was when they started at three in the morning. Then, it was annoying and stupid.

"Do I have to remind you every character can be dark?! Take Mickey Mouse!" Megan yelled.

"Are we gonna go into that?! Now? Can't you just pack your bags and not make no god damn sense?" Annabella said back.

"Well, I don't happen to think locking someone in a sewer is a game they play on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" Megan yelled. "Fifty Shades of Grey it may be normal, but Mickey is not supposed to do that shit!"

At this the laughs started coming. Skipper shook his head angrily, and went back to work. Focus.

"Well I'm sorry a character you never actually liked turned out to be evil to a dog named Bimbo. I mean with the name he sorta had it coming," Annabella said.

"I'm sorry to break in, but Bimbo?" Kowalski asked. He had heard of Mickey, but Bimbo wasn't something he was aware of.

"Bimbo is a doggy who got trapped in a sewer by Mickey!" Miranda piped up, smiling like it wasn't a big deal.

At that, Annabella's eyes went wide. "You let a six year old little girl watch that?!"

At this point, Skipper finally gave up and turned to face the two fighting.

"She deserves to know the truth!" Megan yelled, but she broke out into a laugh. "Plus she's almost seven so fuck you!" Megan laughed some more.

"Wow. Just wow," Annabella went back to helping Rico pack. He had messed up his suitcase again, and she sighed and began shaking her head.

Megan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She looked at her bag, which she had already packed days before and had dragged in. She laid it down, and sat on it. Watching everyone else talk and be happy, she once again realized she missed them all being good friends. Sure she had Annabella, and she loved her like a sister, but she still missed all the times her and Rico would scream when something blew up on TV. Damn. Those where the days.

She say for a good ten minutes, deep in thought. She came to when her sister began shaking her arm.

"Meggy! Let's go! We have to go!" Miranda said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Megan said. She got up, grabbed her suitcase, and went to the taxi. They were gonna meet in front of the airport.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two groups of people were outside of the airport. A good twenty minutes before their flight too. That was perfect.

The seven started walking through the airport, wedging their way through the crowd. Rico seemed tense, and Megan noticed.

"Hey," she reached over and took his hand in her own. "It's okay. Promise," Megan gave him a smile, and he returned his own small one just to make the girl happy.

"Yeah! It's okay Rico!" Miranda added, also taking Rico's hand like her sister had. At this point, Rico was smiling.

"Awe, shucks," Rico said at all the attention he was getting. Kowalski rolled his eyes, while Skipper just looked.

Eventually, they all got to the gate, and after a few minutes of Miranda questioning about planes, their flight was called over the intercom.

Miranda shot up, dragging Rico with her. She hadn't let go of his hand, and neither had Megan.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was seated. In one row was Miranda, Megan, and Rico, as Miranda wanted to stay with Rico. Kowalski, Annabella, and and Private sat together on another row. Skipper had gotten stuck by himself so far, in the middle of the two rows.

About twenty minutes in, Megan's phone rang, and a females voice blared though the plane.

"I'm fading I'm broken inside! I've wasted the love of my life! I'm losing it! With every move I die."

Megan froze. She just stared at her phone. She answered it.

"Hey Leo! How are you?" She said.

About five minutes later, the conversation had changed to pandas.

"Leo, pandas may be bears, but at one point they were thought to not be pandas! That makes them something else. No questions should be asked," Megan said with an eye roll.

A minute later she said, "Leo, I know it's a scientific fact."

Then she spoke again, through giggling. "Well if someone felt up a panda we wouldn't have this issue!"

At this point everyone in the plane looked at Megan, who turned a bright red.

"Hey…I gotta go…people are looking at me…" She whispered. She hung up the phone, and sighed. Denmark was gonna happen, weather she liked it or not.


	5. The First Night

The seven walked off the plane, and Megan sighed. They once again went through the mass of people, dragging their luggage along.

"Now, to find Leo," she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Annabella. "Any ideas?"

"Probably outside with the car," she answered.

"Who is this infamous Leo anyways?" Skipper asked.

"He's like…you're Rico, except he gets us stuff from places, and not from some belt Kowalski invented. He actually goes out and buys stuff, because his brother is a money launderer, and can get us a bunch of cash in a pinch," Megan explained.

"Also he's sorta like Kowalski, but he's not as good as building. We have to show him how," Annabella continued.

"You build things?!" Kowalski asked, his voice full of happiness.

"Yeah! Things from smoke bombs to tasers," Annabella said.

"Wow," Private said. "Do they blow up?"

"The smoke bombs do, obviously. The taser isn't as strong as I would like, but it does work in a pinch," Megan said.

"Since when do you have the brains to do that?" Skipper asked.

"Since all it takes is bacon grease, paper towels, tin foil, and soda cans. It's great if you're trapped in a house or something, and need a cover. Still need to haul ass though," Megan said with a smile.

"Impressive," Skipper admitted.

They finally walked out of the airport, and as soon as they did, Megan dropped her suitcase and took off in a sprint. She ran into someone's arms, who the team figured was Leo.

The two must have been very…close, as he lifted her up off the ground as he hugged her.

Megan could be heard laughing as he did so, and that was pretty much all Skipper was having of this bull shit.

"Okay, okay, I thought coming here was a business thing? Not for PDA?" He asked, breaking the two up. Not with words. He literarily took Megan's one hand and pulled gently, causing her to pull away with a shocked face.

"What the hell?" She whispered. The guy, Leo, looked somewhat angry as well.

"PDA is gross. You almost made Rico puke," Skipper answered simply. Rico, who hadn't said anything before, started making gagging noises in an attempt to back his leader up. At first glance, Megan bought it, but deep down inside she was wondering.

"Oh yes, god forbid I hug my friend who I haven't seen in two years," Megan muttered under her breath.

She leaned over to Leo and whispered, "He's grouchy," Leo only nodded in response.

He attempted to ignore the flat headed mans rudeness, and instead put his hand out to shake. "Leonardo Di Beary. You are?"

"You don't need to know," Skipper responded simply.

So, a glare fest broke out.

So far, Skipper didn't like him, in any way, shape, or form. He looked somewhat like him, even, except not as pale. Black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin.

"Okay," Annabella stepped in between the two. "Stop. You're being ridiculous," She said as she faced Skipper.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get what has to be done, done," Skipper said with a growl. "Why do girls stand in the middle of guys when they fight anyways?"

At this point, Megan spoke up, "Because when two teenage boys get in a fight teachers are told to stand in the middle, breaking the eye contact, and causing them to disengage. Yet, when two teenage girls get into a fight, teachers are told to stay the fuck outta it, and wait for security because the girls will try to go through the teacher," she said with a smile.

"Proving," she continued, "teenage girls will fuck your shit up," she finished her somewhat long rant, smiling. She seemed a little to proud of that.

"That's actually true, and it's said it is because," Kowalski started before Skipper held his hand up. Did nobody understand anything? This wasn't for pleasure.

"Okay, moving on. Where's our temporary HQ?" Skipper asked.

"A few miles from here," Leo answered. "It's an old park house where the rangers lived. Park went downhill, and apparently the Danish aren't very bright, as they still have electric going through. I wouldn't wanna be the poor sap getting it in my bill," Leo let out a small laugh.

"Agreed. I call shotgun," Megan said, getting into the 2011 Chevrolet Express 2500.

Everyone else followed, except Miranda.

"My daddy told me not to get into cars like this," she whispered. She then walked over to where Megan was sitting with her door open. "I think your friends a kid stealer," she said.

"He isn't a kidnapper, I promise," Megan said.

"Well you're not a kid, so you don't know that…" Miranda whispered as she walked in. She ended up sitting next to Skipper, and stuck her tongue out at the two in the front seat.

"It's so good to see you again! It feels like it's been decades," Leo said.

"Agreed. You see everyone, Leo is like…a friend from another life!"

At that point, Megan and Leo burst out laughing, and left everyone else in confusion.

* * *

About ten minutes later, they pulled up to the park.

"I don't see any bilding…" Private whispered.

"We have to get out and walk a little bit. It's great cover," Megan explained. She jumped outta the car, and looked around.

Once they had gotten to the house, Leo was proved correct. The lights flickered to life, illuminating the room. On one side of the room there was a couch, a TV, and a coffee table. While on the other side of the room, there was a table with chairs around it.

"Okay, me, Annabella, and Leo have to go out for like fifteen minutes, stay here, and do not go looking for Krügar. Private, make sure they listen, okay?" Megan said. She knew Skipper was determined and stubborn enough to defy her, and say something sarcastic to try to get out of trouble. Yeah, well, when she came back to this cabin she wanted them all there, where they where safe.

That, and if she was honest, she didn't feel like going through Denmark looking for them. She wanted to do what she had to do and go to sleep.

"Uh, okay Megan!" Private said. He wasn't sure he could hold back his teammates, but he hoped he could maybe talk them outta it if they tried.

Lucky, they didn't. Most of the time spent while the girls, plus Leo and minus Miranda were doing whatever they had to do was spent playing go fish, making a late seven dinner, and just talking. Basically, they were bored outta their minds.

Skipper had suggested leaving once, but Rico told him it wasn't a good idea, and that they would get their asses ripped. Skipper, not wanting to make his headache worse, groaned.

* * *

At around eight thirty Copenhagen time, with the sun gliding down into the skyline, the girls still hadn't come back. It had been almost two hours, and there was no sign of them.

"Where are they?" Skipper asked. He had started pacing around the room a while ago. "She said fifteen minutes," he said.

"Maybe they just got stuck in traffic?" Private suggested.

"That, or they're just busy. Why do you even care?" Rico asked.

"I don't," Skipper responded.

"You sure about that?" Kowalski asked.

"Positive," Skipper answered. "I don't even like her. She's annoying. So why would I care?"

"Skipper," Kowalski said, ignoring his commanding officers latest remark. It was obviously a lie. "They are out with a guy, so I seriously doubt anyone would wanna mess with them. Even if someone did, do you really doubt they would be able to talk afterwords?"

"Kowalski. For the last time, I am not worried," Skipper said.

"Okay, whatever you say," Kowalski muttered under his breath.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the door suddenly flung open.

Leo was the one who had flung it open, and his hands were full of bags. Clearly, something like Christmas shopping had gone down.

"Never again, you two," he was saying. "I love you both like sisters, but never again will I go with you to go shopping for your little toys," he said. He put the bags on the table, and looked back at the doorframe. Megan and Annabella both had bags, but clearly Leo had taken most of them.

Megan pulled something out of hers, and threw it to Miranda. Miranda ran to catch it, and it was reveled to be something called, 'Haribo Click Mix'.

"Where were you guys?" Skipper asked, storming up to the three.

"Out," came Megan's simple response.

"You said fifteen minutes," Skipper said.

"Yeah, well obviously things didn't go as planned. But hey! I got you something," she said with a smile.

"Oh really," Skipper responded.

"Yup!" She smiled and pulled something out of her bag and handed it to him.

Skipper slowly took it, and stared at it. He understood why she was grinning at him right away. It was a black pipe, that seemed to be licorice. The irony was the name though. It was called, 'Skipper's Pipe'.

"Ha, ha. Cute, but I'm not a fan of black licorice," he said.

"Well I was kinda hoping for that, actually. I didn't want you to eat it. I just wanted to bother you," she said with the same smile on her face.

"Why would that bother me?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know exactly, but you're not normal. So, yes," she said before walking away.

Skipper let out a laugh as he walked away, muttering, "Yeah, like you're one hundred percent sane."

She didn't hear him though, and he was slightly thankful for that.

He watched as the three who had just been out shopping, went into the other room, dragging some bags with them. Leo dropped something out of his, but it went unnoticed.

That was, until Rico almost stepped on it.

"The fuck?" He said. He bent down, and picked it up. It was a disposable camera.

Skipper walked over, and shook his head. What part of the fact that this was a business trip didn't those idiots get?

"I'm gonna go make myself clear yet again, that this isn't fun and games," he said before storming into the room.

Once he was in there, he was shocked.

This looked like Kowalski's lab!

The three sat in a line, having their own little production line. They were doing something to the cameras it.

Although what they were doing, Skipper had no fucking idea.

Megan seemed to be taking the camera apart, then she passed it to Annabella, who short circuited it, then to Leo, who was soldering two new wires in there.

It was a reusable camera, he said to himself. Why would they be taking a part a bunch of them?

At that point, Megan looked up.

"Hi Skipper!" She said happily before going back to taking her camera apart, being carful to avoid a certain part. Was that a AAA battery?

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"Well, why don't you come and watch? You may just learn something," Megan said.

Skipper rolled his eyes and slowly went to the table. This was gonna blow up. Somehow. He didn't know how, but if these three were like Kowalski it was coming any single second now.

"Okay, so I'm taking apart the cameras. You see that?" Megan pointed at the thing that looked like the AAA battery. "That's the capacitor. Before you ask, it holds the electric charge. So basically, if I touch it I'll get my fingers fried," She explained.

At that point, Annabella picked up. Apparently they were gonna talk in their little line too. "My job in this project is to short circuit the capacitor, so we can turn it into a taser,"

Lastly, Leo said his job. "Then, I rewire this baby, and bam, we're in business. Cool, huh?"

"I have to admit, you two have more brains then I gave you credit for," Skipper said.

"Thanks," the two girls said.

"So uhm, clearly you aren't going to be taking pictures with them things. Anyways, when will you three be turning in for the night?"

"Why?" Annabella asked, never looking up from her project.

"I just wanna make sure everyone is well rested," Skipper said simply.

"Whenever we feel like it," Megan responded.

"Megan, he has a point. We can't be running around half asleep," Annabella spoke up.

"Ugh. Fine. Maybe like an hour and a half. Does that suit you?" Megan asked, and he just knew she would be giving him her death stare if she could.

"Great, actually. Me and the team are gonna hit the hay to adjust. I'm gonna wake you up when they wake up, just so you know," Skipper said before walking out, leaving the inventors of the hour to themselves, and keeping Kowalski outta the room.

* * *

I **am back, with a long as hell chapter! Okay, so a few things. One, the entire 'other life' thing I just had to use, as it was a perfect opportunity, and I fucking siezed it. Two, the Haribo Click Mix, and Skipper's Pipe are actually real candy in Denmark. I do my research on these things really well. Three, this took fucking forever to like center out and shit, so I'm not sure long chapters like this will be common. **


	6. If You Search,You'll Find More Questions

**Before we go into story land, be aware, there is some foreshadowing. Find it if you dare! Yeah I love Halloween**.

**Chapter Six! **

* * *

Annabella groaned. "Five more minutes…"

"I said I was waking you up when the team wakes up, and they didn't give me any shit," Skipper said. He had been trying to wake Annabella up for ten minutes now to no avail.

"Go away," came the blondes response.

"Okay, you leave me no choice," he said. He picked up the blow horn, and gave a small smirk. This would teach her.

He pressed his finger against the button, and as soon as the sound rang through the room, they were all awake. Annabella had ended up on the floor from falling over, but that would just wake her up more.

Meanwhile Megan and Leo had woken up and done much better. Megan had a gun pulled on him at first, but once she realized what was going on lowered it.

Leo meanwhile, grabbed the nearest thing, which was a pencil that had been lying on his nightstand.

"Smooth," came Skippers response.

"Actually, this pencil is sharp. So, the joke is on you," Leo said.

"Wow. Nice joke," Skipper said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Leo said. "Anyways, what's the plan for today?"

Skipper was about to give an idea, but Megan cut him off. "Today we find the targets, and watch."

"Good idea," Skipper said. "It's better we know what we're up against before we jump into this."

"Yeah, I know. I've run things like this before. Ops if you want to call them that."

"Then I guess you're aware failure isn't an option," Skipper said.

"Yeah," Megan walked past him. "I'm well aware of that,"

Finding them wasn't difficult, but it wasn't easy, nor fast.

Now, they were watching the locals.

"What's the point of this?" Private asked. It wasn't right in his mind.

"Well, we can't just go and say, 'Hi, we're a team of mercenaries from The United States! We're here to handle the entire kidnapping situation," Megan answered.

"You're not actually mercenaries, unlike ourselves. Mercenaries are professional soldiers, while you two aren't professional and are doing this because it's right," Kowalski added, always being the smart one.

"Okay," Megan and Annabella said, weirdly at the same time.

"Also, I assume you two can't speak Danish?" Kowalski asked them.

"No. You?"

"Nope, I took Spanish,"

"Megan why would you even…you're Mexican!" Annabella yelped, getting slightly off topic.

"I know," came the response.

"You two just want us to watch and wait, right?" Skipper spoke up, getting the girls back on topic.

"Yes," Annabella said. She started looking around the square from where they all where. "We should probably split up,"

"Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you…" Megan started to sing quietly to herself, causing Rico and Private to laugh.

Skipper turned and glared at them, causing them to stop.

"Anyways, I'm all for it. Who wants to be where?" Megan asked.

"This is where I take over, sorry doll, but I'm not letting you get us killed," Skipper said, causing Megan to growl and roll her eyes. My god, when was he going to realize she wasn't defenseless?!

"Okay, you two can go over to that music store. Cirkusbygningen?" Skipper pointed behind where they were standing, past a construction site, and to a building with a dome on the top. The building itself was a circle, and had a part sticking out, the door. It was just a huge, circular, brick building. Nothing special in the girls eyes.

Although, Annabella didn't feel like fighting. After all, Skipper was being a typical man. He seen himself as tougher, therefor seen himself as needing to protect two innocent girls. Yeah, well, she had almost had enough of that.

Almost.

She walked over and picked up her walkie talkie from the duffle back from Rico, and faced Megan, who hasn't moved an inch.

"Megan, let's go," Annabella said. She picked up a walkie talkie and tossed it to Megan, who caught it with ease, but still didn't move.

She stayed there for a few seconds, just glaring at Skipper. Then, when she finally did walk forward, she made sure to be sarcastic about it. Seemingly pretending to be back in time, she lifted up the edges of the dress she wasn't wearing and curtsied, before flipping Skipper off and walking the other direction.

"Now that that's over with, let's split in groups of two. Rico, you're with me at Irma, Private and Kowalski you're at Hard Rock Cafè. Remember to act natural, but keep an eye out everyone," Skipper said, and his team nodded.

Kowalski and Private stood out front of the cafè, their eyes on the Tivoli Amusement Park.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Private asked.

"Men in tuxedos that just stand around and watch. Suspicious people all in all," Kowalski said.

"Although watching the locals would be a good idea," Kowalski said.

"Bingo, Kowalski!" Skipper's voice came from the device in his hand. A few bystanders looked at the two men, but didn't seem to make anything big out of it. Then again, most likely they probably didn't understand the English.

"Watch where they go, where they avoid. Maybe we can figure out where the kidnappings took place," Skipper added.

"In the ally way, Skipper," Annabella's voice came next. "The one to your right. So, Kowalski and Private, it would be to your left. Past Tivoli."

"Thanks," Kowalski said. "We should probably search the alleyway," he said to the younger solider.

"Wouldn't the police have already done that?" Private asked.

"Did I not explain this in the debriefing?" Megan's voice sounded through the air.

"Actually no you didn't," Annabella said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Are me and my team ever gonna actually look at this file?" Skipper asked. He had never seen it with his own eyes, and it was driving him insane. He needed to know every single detail to this.

"You don't need to see it, it'll be pointless," Megan said. "The point is, the cops here are dirty, and getting paid off,"

"Hans?" Rico asked.

"And friends, yes," Annabella said.

"So do you think there's evidence in the ally?" Skipper asked.

"Maybe, we were going to look at it today, but you know," Megan said with a deep breath. She couldn't get mad at him now, she had to think.

"How would you two even know how to handle evidence anyways?" Kowalski asked in true curiosity.

"I watch science shows, she watches murder shows," Annabella said simply.

"Enough with this. Just meet in the ally in five. Extra time is for you two, in case traffic gets bad. Don't want you two getting hit," Skipper said before putting his walkie talkie down. He heard the responses, so it was fine.

He looked over at Rico, who had a backpack with him.

"Where'd you get that?" Skipper asked as he walked up to Rico.

"Megan and Annabella's," Rico said simply.

That meant the files where in there, right?

Right.

Skipper heard his fellow team members footsteps behind him, but he ignored it. "Can I see that?"

"Sure," Rico said simply. He tossed Skipper the backpack, and he caught it and opened it.

He smiled as he found the binder, jammed pact with papers, and he even saw a pen. He opened it, and before he even looked at the papers, he tossed the weird looking pen to the side.

He looked at the writing on the papers, and had never been more confused in his entire life.

"What the..." He whispered. What the fucking hell is this?

* * *

**MAHAHAHAHA! My first cliffhanger! It could be better, but oh well. I am back from my hiatus! Basically, last night I just had this writing spurt. Chapter Seven is three fourths the way done already, but I'm gonna make you guys wait a while. I may start updating once a week, like every Wednesday. Speaking of Wednesday, that word is spelled weird as hell, am I right? **

**Okay, back on topic. I wasn't so sure (still aren't) about how this chapter turned out, but I did my best. Thanks for putting up with me while I struggle with stupid biology teachers!**


	7. Launch

**Chapter Seven!**

**Launch **

* * *

"What the…" Skipper whispered. What the fucking hell is this?

Nothing.

He couldn't read it, that's for sure. Weird symbols and every once in a while, some English was mixed it, but it made no sense.

"TᎮ ᏔrᎨt ᏩᏍ trᎢᎡd fᎣr ᎽrᏕr Ꭰ wᎯᎴ ᎠᎪ, bᎤt Ꭺt ᎠᏩy ᏍcᎣtt cᎴᎠn, ᏍtrᎠnᎨly." The first line of the page had read, and it made him wrack his head in confusion.

There was also a post it note, that said," . ' . - , ᏁtᏬrk Ꭰnd cᎴᎠr ᎯᏍ ᎾᎺ."

So, this is why they didn't want them to see it. It was all in some type of weird language. If it was even a language at all.

He had seen a lot of different languages in his years of life, yes. Twenty at least, but he had never seen this. It was hand written, too. Where these symbols not on a computer or something? He just couldn't wrap his head around this. Was it some code for something?

"Hey!" Annabella's voice said suddenly. Skipper whipped around, and looked at them. The second the girls noticed what was in his hands, their emotions changed. Megan looked frustrated, and Annabella had some unknown emotion.

"Is this why you're always so pissed off at me?"

"Yup."

"I figured."

"Yup."

"What is this?" Skipper finally asked.

"It's how we write all our files," Megan answered simply.

"What the fuck...did you two make a friggen code system?" Skipper asked. At the word, 'Code' Kowalski automatically spoke up before anyone else could.

"May I see that?" He asked.

"Sure, because I sure as hell can't make nothing out of it," Skipper said before handing the binder to Kowalski, who took it happily.

"You won't find some secret code in there," Annabella said.

"Then what is it?" Kowalski and Skipper asked at the same time.

"Cherokee. Such a huge secret," Megan said with an eye roll.

"Wait. During World War Two, they used Navajo code. Is that where this idea came from?" Skipper asked.

"Yup. You had me watching that kinda stuff one day, and the idea came to me then…I actually paid attention, unlike what you may think," Megan laughed.

"Really?" Skipper said in disbelief.

"Yup," Megan smiled at him for a few seconds, before moving on. She didnt hate him, but of course he didn't need to know that.

While her and the rest of the team started looking around, Kowalski just stood frozen. "Do they hate each other or like one another?"

"Both," Annabella answered before walking away.

Everyone was walking around the ally, searching for something. Anything.

"Hey. Radio me when you find anything…I wanna go check out the amusement park," Megan said. "Rico, come with me?"

"Sure," he said.

Rico thought she was going to leave the ally, not go further into it. He shrugged, and followed her.

"I want an aerial view, that's all," She explained.

She ran to the corner, and looked around. Suddenly she ran forward, to what looked like a two story storage unit. Luckily, there was a pole hanging from the edge. Even luckier for Megan, she could jump up high enough to reach it. She pulled herself up, in a pull-up like style, and studied her new surroundings.

Rico did the same, so he stood never to her. As soon as he actually got to take a breath, she took off again, running towards a staircase that would take them to the top of the storage unit.

He followed her, still not fully understanding what she was trying to do. Did she want to go on the building next to them? It was still under construction, so there were steel x's over it…

Rico wasn't a mastermind, and he knew that, but he thought he knew he plan. When she took a running start, jumped off the building and grabbed an x, he realized he was right.

She was going to scale the building using the x's. Crazy bitch, she was.

Then again, so was he. He laughed and jumped, landing next to her; his goal.

"Glad you could join the party!" She yelled to him, laughing.

"Glad to join," he said.

"Okay, just follow me, and hold on tight. Becoming a pancake doesn't sound fun. Am I right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then let's get cracking," she said under her breath before she started making her way across the x's. In the end, they went in a diagonal line to the right all the way to the top of the building. It took them about fifteen minutes, so it was safe to say when they reached the roof of the big building, their hands wanted to fall off.

"Now that is something I don't do in training," Rico said.

"Maybe you should start," Megan said in between deep breaths.

"Maybe. What's the point in us being up here anyways?" Rico asked. "What are we looking at?"

"The amusement park," Megan said.

"I totally knew that."

"Yeah," Megan grabbed her binoculars from around her neck and started scanning the park, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Where the fuck did you two end up?" Skipper's voice came from the devices laying on the roof. Megan rolled her eyes and picked it up, twirling it between her fingers as she did.

"On the roof."

"Of course," came Skipper's response.

"What can I say?" Megan asked. "I love being up high,"

When no answer came, Megan looked at it with he head tilted to one side. Then, she must have deemed it was broken, because she took it and banged it against the roof a few times, then looked at it again. Then it seemed to click that something bad could have happened.

Before she could radio back to her friends, a response came. "Then you would love skydiving,"

At the word, Megan's eyes went wide. What a fucking bastard! How could he never tell her they've been fucking skydiving?

"Bastard," she said before putting the walkie talkie down.

"I found something," Skipper said.

"Okay, lucky bastard…and I think I did too," she put down her binoculars, and looked at Rico.

"Time to go," she said.

"Where to?" He asked, picking up the minimum numbers of supplies they had brought along.

"Ground," she said simply.

She pulled out a two pairs of gloves from her pocket, and tossed a pair to Rico.

She walked over to a pipe that went all the way to the ground, and she slid down it, and a few seconds later she was on the ground, and then came Rico, landing on the ground in the same place she had moments before. Having done something like that before, Megan learned a simple rule; move or be crushed.

She walked over to the group of people all standing in a circle looking at whatever they found, and she was confused almost automatically.

"So, you're saying a grown man still has his name written in his jacket?" Rico asked.

"Precisely," Kowalski said, almost not believing it himself.

"I don't even have to write Miranda's name on her jacket," Megan said.

"Is that because she's the only girl at her table with a Spider-Man jacket?" Annabella asked.

"No, it's because she isn't immature, and can actually keep track of something like a jacket," Megan said.

"The name didn't actually help him keep track of it though, did it?" Private asked.

"No, no it did not Private," Skipper said.

"So do we wait till he comes back for it, or what?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, and when he comes back, is when we send Annabella in," Skipper said. "How is the issue though."

At this, Megan grinned.

"Hey, A," she said, smiling as her plan came more into play in her own mind.

"Oh no, what?" Annabella said, already not liking where this is going.

"Wanna play a homeless girl, who just happens to be super flirty?"

"Why me?" Annabella whispered quietly.

"Because a Spanish girl without the trademark brown eyes isn't easy to forget, and neither is your arch enemy," Megan said.

Annabella sighed.

"Hey, you have to flirt with a guy once! I would have to go through life looking like a whore! I think I deserve a better chance then that," Megan said.

Annabella las just shook her head. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

* * *

**Okay! Here it is. I had some issues publishing it, but it's finally here! And during the day. Whoa. It's a first. Okay, this would have been up last night but I was doing some extra writing. I have like seven endings to this series, most are morbid and creepy, and I found the first one last night, and I had** **to do some work on it. **

**More languages other then English! Yay! The only difference is what is said in this chapter is a secret until later moments, so yeah. Until later, my writing friends, I bid you a good morrow. **


End file.
